The present invention relates to quilts and, more particularly, to a quilt design support.
A quilt is a type of blanket, traditionally composed of three layers of fiber: a woven cloth top, a layer of batting or wadding, and a woven back, combined using the technique of quilting. Quilts are distinguished from other types of blanket because they are pieced together from several layers of cloth by stitches or ties. Where a single piece of fabric is used for the top, (a “wholecloth quilt”), the key decorative element is likely to be the pattern of stitching, but where the top is “pieced” from a patchwork of smaller fabric pieces, the pattern and color of the pieces will be important. Quilters often have trouble with accuracy and often times lose small pieces of fabric when piecing their quilt blocks together.
As can be seen, there is a need for a stand that allows quilters to arrange and attach quilt blocks together.